


Textbooks, Secrets and Lies

by flazedamn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazedamn/pseuds/flazedamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has began her career as the new cognitive psychology lecturer at the city's biggest University.</p><p>Clarke has just began her academic career, studying psychology.</p><p>Their lives begin to tangle and the lines between student and lecturer begins in blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

> And i'm back already! I got this prompt and had always been thinking about this for a while as well so i decided to go ahead and write this. 
> 
> I'm trying to make things different to the "i found myself a cheerleader" series that i wrote but it's different not to write the characters slightly the same, so i do apologise for that. 
> 
> Other than that, i hope you guys enjoy!

“Come on, please” Octavia pleaded, sitting on her knees on top of Clarke’s bed, eyes pleading equally as hard. 

“Why are you so adamant on us going out tonight?” Clarke inquired.

“Because it’s still fresher’s week, dammit. I want to get the most out of the cheap drinks and free entry” 

“We were out last night, O. Let me gain some energy before we actually start university on Monday”

Octavia pouted her lower lip, breaking out the puppy dog eyes which she knew always had an effect on her best friend, “one last night, I promise”

“But O” Clarke complained. 

“Please, I promise I’ll let you be a big bore for the rest of the weekend” Octavia smiled cheekily. 

Clarke picked up the pillow beside her head and threw it at Octavia, the girl’s reflexes quick enough to avoid it, “fine. But you owe me”

Octavia leaped further up on the bed, kissing Clarke quickly on the forehead, “you’re the best. Now get your butt up and get ready, it’s already 10:30 and I wanna get there before the queue is round the damn corner”

Clarke let out a groan as Octavia jumped off her bed and left her room, giving her time to pick out and outfit and get herself ready. Living with Octavia was already proving to be more than a handful. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Octavia, she had been her best friend since they started high school and have been inseparable since. Even when school finished and they both decided to take the college route before university, both still unsure of what they wanted to go onto study. Now the friends had found themselves at the same university as well, both moving from their small town into the bigger city. Clarke opting to study psychology and go into counselling, whilst Octavia had found a soft spot for sociology, still undecided what career choice was the best for her. 

Both girls were able to find an apartment which they could afford and frankly, neither girl was too keen on staying within student halls, much preferring their own company and knowing the habits of each other. So that’s how Clarke found herself, 2 weeks into living with Octavia and already been out clubbing a majority of their time together. With classes starting on Monday, Clarke was looking forward to a quiet Friday night and also weekend but alas, to no avail. 

Throwing herself into a quick shower, Clarke picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a grey v-neck linen shirt, with grey converse and her black leather jacket on top. Drying her hair and letting it fall over her shoulders in loose curls, she added a small amount of eye makeup and a natural lipstick and she was ready. 

Leaving her bedroom, she called out that she was ready to Octavia and found the girl already lounging on the sofa, hair in a high pony-tail, black tank top with a red and black checked shirt on top, her black skinnies and combat boots to top off the outfit. 

“Looking good, Griffin. You might actually get laid tonight, after failing to do so every other night. Seriously, your game is completely off lately” Octavia spoke as she rose from the sofa, giving Clarke a once over.

“I have plenty game, I just haven’t seen anyone worthy of experiencing it yet” Clarke declared. It had been a while since she hooked up with anyone, and frankly she missed it. Dry spells weren’t something she was used to. 

“Yeah, that’s the reason” Octavia dismissed her excuse, “let’s get going. I’m ready to dance my ass off” she grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her out the door. Clarke was doubting there was such a thing as a quiet night in or quiet weekend when you had Octavia as a flatmate. 

The friends arrived at the club shortly after 11:30, thankfully to find a very small queue outside. Last thing Clarke needed was to have Octavia blaming her for not arriving earlier, she would never hear the end of it. 

Octavia quickly paid the taxi driver and pulled Clarke out, wasting no time in getting them into the queue which moved quickly enough for Octavia not to get agitated. When they emerged into the club, Clarke could immediately feel the music vibrating throughout her body and pounding in her ears. Octavia kept hold of her hand as she raised it above her head, dancing her way through the crowd in order to get to the bar. 

“4 double vodkas with coke and 4 shots of tequila please” Octavia shouted to the man working the bar then smiled back at Clarke, “no point in wasting any time”

“Do I get a say in this?” 

Octavia shook her head, “none at all. Now drink up” she scooted further up the bar to give Clarke room to stand beside her. The girls clinked their shot glass together then continued to down both of them, washing them down with their vodka coke.

“You’re going to be the death of me” Clarke winced after drinking one of her vodkas. 

“At least it’ll be a fun death, Griffin” Octavia turned, leaning back against the bar and began to scan the crowd. “So, see anyone that’s worthy of that Griffin charm yet?”

Clarke turned and began to scan the crowd herself, catching a few attractive people come into her line of sight, she shrugged, “maybe, we’ll see how the night goes”.

Octavia let out a snort, “yeah right, you’ve lost it, Clarkey”

“I haven’t lost anything, thank you very much. My game is still as good as ever”

“Prove it” Octavia winked, challenging her. 

Clarke took another drink of her remaining vodka, “what do you propose?”

“A competition against yours truly” she smiled cockily, “we put a point system in place. Having your drink bought for you gets you 1 point, kissing gets you 2 points and fucking gets you 5. Tally up our scores at the end of the night and see who has the best game. But no cheating!”

Clarke downed the remains of her drink then stuck her hand out to Octavia, “you’re on, Blake”.

“Oh and loser has to do the dishes for the rest of the month” Octavia quickly added as they shook hands. 

“What! That wasn’t part of the deal”

“Too late, Griffin. You shook on it. Hope you enjoy dishes” she smiled innocently before blowing Clarke a kiss and making her way into the crowd of dancing bodies to begin her pursuit. 

“Dammit”.

\\\\\

12 points. 3 Hours in and Clarke only had 12 damn points. She had succeeded in a charming her way into 4 guys buying her drinks, it would have been 6 points if Octavia didn’t then introduce the rule that a guy buying you more than one drink did not result in more points. Dammit. She had successfully managed to kiss 4 different people, thankfully Octavia was happy to move from club to club though. She didn’t want to stay around the same people she had made out with, it had gotten her into a few sticky situations in the past. 

“How does it feel to be losing?” Octavia smiled beside her as they sat at the bar in the last club of the night.

“Shut it, Blake. Still have plenty of time to catch up. You’re only 3 in front”

“For now” she smiled mischievously before she abandoned Clarke again and continued on her mission to get out of doing dishes for a whole month. Living with Octavia truly was an experience.

Clarke sipped on her vodka and coke as she continued to scan the room, she may want to win but it didn’t mean she was willing to drop her standards. If she was going to win, she was going to need to get laid. Not that she minded that little bit of motivation, her dry spell truly was becoming harder to bare. 

Her eyes finally landed on a guy standing off to the side of the so-called dancefloor, and she found that he was already watching her. She took another sip of her drink, leaving it at the bar and made her way across the room towards him. As she got closer, she couldn’t help but admire his frame, his black tshirt hugging his body nicely, his broad shoulders luring her in. She could see his eyes examining her as she walked towards him. 

“Hi” she smiled at him, showing her teeth before pulling her bottom lip between them. 

“Hey” she saw his eyes drop to her lips.

“Dance with me?” she took hold of his hand before hearing his answer and pulled him into the crowd of people. Turning around to face him, she placed his hand onto her hip and proceeded to wrap her arms around her neck and into shaggy hair at the back of his neck. 

“I’m Finn” he spoke as he lowered his head toward her ear, his hands now possessively taking hold of her hips and pulling her body closer to his. She began to sway her hips, feeling their bodies move against one another.

“Clarke” she replied, not particularly caring about introductions. She was weighing the options in her head, she could sleep with Finn and hope that that would gain her enough points to beat Octavia or she could continue her search and keep ranking up the points. She looked up into his face, his eyes were drinking her in and she had to admit, he wouldn’t be a bad way to end the night. He was handsome, his body felt solid against her and she had a feeling he could show her exactly what she’s been missing for the past couple of months. 

Their bodies continued to move together, and when Finn’s hands began to wonder lower and onto her ass, her body began to heat up and she couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss him. She pulled his head down to hers and crashed their lips together. She could feel his hot breath against her own, and she was pleasantly surprised at how well he was kissing her, although she wasn’t a fan of how gentle he was being. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and when he allowed her entrance, she could taste whiskey off his tongue. Fuck. He was really good at kissing. 

She eventually pulled away for some air, and before he could pull her back in for another, she turned in his arms and began to dance back against him, her head falling back against his hard chest. She was certain she would be ending the night with Finn. 

When she opened her eyes after finding herself lost in the music and Finn’s hands on her, body against her, her eyes immediately landed on a woman standing at the bar. Long dark hair falling down her back in curls, a few intricate braids visible even from so far away, leather pants sitting deliciously on her hips and showing off her ass exceptionally well. Her tank top revealing her white bra at the side and a tattoo peeking out from her ribs. The woman was scanning the crowd, beer in hand, paying no particular attention to anyone. Clarke felt her body beginning to still. 

“You wanna get out of here?” she heard Finn ask from behind her. 

She had already made her decision. She turned to him, “I’m really sorry, I’ve just found my friend by the bar. Maybe another time?” she smiled at him and patted his chest before turning to leave. 

“Seriously” she heard him mutter but she paid no attention. Clarke was on a new mission. One that involved a specific dark haired beauty. 

She made her way to the bar, taking a space beside the woman and ordered a shot of tequila. She needed a little extra liquid courage if she was going to do this. Taking her shot, she let out a deep breath and turned, here goes nothing. 

“Not a fan of dancing?” she asked. 

The woman turned to face her, clear signs of wondering if Clarke was speaking to her and fuck, her eyes were piercing. The woman made no attempt at masking her eyes raking over Clarke and she silently cursed herself for not trying to look a little better tonight. Damn tshirt and jeans, what was she thinking?

“And here I was about to ask if you’d like to dance” Clarke smiled her best smile. 

“Looked like you already had a dancing partner over there” she nudged her head in the direction her and Finn were just dancing, and kissing and dammit, she was hoping she hadn’t seen that. 

Clarke quickly recovered and shrugged her shoulders, “someone better caught my eye”

The woman turned to her again, watching her face without saying a word and Clarke wasn’t used to feeling so nervous around someone. Why is she making me nervous? Holy fuck she is beautiful though. Clarke took the opportunity to stare back, her eyes slowly wandering the woman’s face, the perfect slope of her nose, the sharp line of her jaw, the dip of her lips. Fuck, her lips looked delicious. 

She watched those lips form into a smirk and it suddenly broke her out of her daydream, quickly averting her eyes back to the woman’s and wished she didn’t because those eyes were watching her with a piercing glare, and Clarke could imagine herself squirming under that look. 

“What was your next move, if dancing didn’t work?”

Clarke cleared her throat, “buy you a drink?”

The brunette shook her beer at her slightly, indicating it was still relatively full, “next”

Clarke didn’t know if the woman was amusing herself with pressuring Clarke of if she just preferred skipping the theatrics and skipping straight to point. She was hoping it was the latter and that’s how she found herself leaning in a little closer, “my next move would be asking if you’d rather just skip the bullshit and take me back to yours”

The woman’s eyes dropped to Clarke’s lips this time and she couldn’t help the little victory dance her inner self was doing. She took the opportunity to lick her lips as the women watched. 

“My apartment isn’t close enough, or empty enough. What about yours?”

Clarke thought knew Octavia would probably end up spending the night somewhere else, and even if she didn’t, she could not waste this opportunity. “My place is 5 minutes away…”

The brunette took a swig of her beer and left it at the bar, “lead the way” she smiled and Clarke didn’t waste any time at all. She grabbed the brunette’s hand and led her throw the crowd, and out of the club. She quickly hailed a taxi, luck was definitely on her side tonight. 

“You don’t waste any time do you?” the brunette asked her as the taxi drove them. 

“Not when I see something I want, no” Clarke looked at those lips again and she needed to feel them against her own. She leaned forward and captured those plump lips between her own, switching from the top lip to the bottom lip and began to lose herself. She felt the woman’s hand reach up to take hold of the back of her neck as her tongue licked along Clarke’s lower lip, asking for permission. Why the fuck is she asking? Do it already! Clarke opened her mouth and immediately tasted beer and mixed with a sweetness she couldn’t place her finger on. She moaned quietly at the taste which caused the woman to pull back, and Clarke caught the small speckles of green surrounding almost black eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at that glare. 

The drive was short, and after throwing a handful of cash at the driver, Clarke jumped from the taxi and made her way into her apartment building. Before she could begin climbing the stairs, she was tugged back and pushed against the wall, those lips capturing hers again. Clarke had kissed countless people, probably too many to even remember but she was certain she would never forget this one. Her body was practically vibrating as it came alive, the heat surging through her and settling at her core, she could feel the wetness dripping from her and into her panties. 

She mustered all the self-control she had to pull away, “you need to stop doing that or we’ll never make it to my apartment” she spoke breathlessly. 

“What? Stop kissing you?”

“Yes” 

The brunette smirked, “I’ve only just gotten started” 

Fuck. Clarke groaned at the promise of that and began to climb the stairs as quickly as her shaky legs could take her. 3 floors later, Clarke finally made it to her apartment and cursed this damn building for not having an elevator. 

She was struggling with the key and could hear the low chuckle against her neck. How the hell did she expect Clarke to open the damn door when she was kissing her neck like that? Fuck. A few attempts later and she finally threw the door open, quickly throwing on the light switch and illuminating the hallway. 

She heard the door being kicked closed from behind her and as she quickly discarded her leather jacket on the floor, she was about to turn but was stopped when she felt a body pressing against her from behind. Those lips were back on her neck, and arms were snaked around her waist. Clarke melted back against the warm body and began to push her ass back against the brunette, revelling in the sensations taking over her body. 

She was pushed up against the wall, as her tshirt was pulled above her head, hands wasting no time in unclasping her bra and pushing it down her arms. Her front was flush against the wall, as the brunette continued to control her from behind. 

Hands found their way onto her breasts, kneading them appreciatively which caused Clarke’s hips to begin to circle and her head fall back against a shoulder. “Don’t you want to take this to the bedroom?” she asked, needing to hear the woman’s voice again. 

“Later” she said simply as her hands continued to appreciate Clarke’s breasts, pulling roughly at her nipples and causing her to cry out. She in need of some kind of friction, anything to ease the heat that was building between her legs. Her hips were rocking with need and as if the woman could read her mind, one hand began to descend down her stomach, carefully taking her time to undo the button and zip, causing Clarke to groan in frustration. 

“Touch me already” she spoke impatiently. 

“Make me” she heard spoken in her ear as teeth bit down on her ear lobe. Clarke quickly grabbed the woman’s hand and guided it down, into her panties and she gasped at the small contact of skin against her pussy. 

“Fuck, I need you to fuck me” Clarke leaned her forehead against the wall, her hips rocking back against the woman’s crotch, then forward, trying to gain some friction. Her hands were trying to grab at anything but with nothing to grasp, she snaked her arm back around the woman’s neck and grabbed a fist full of hair. 

She could feel breath on the side of her neck and just as she was about to beg again, she felt fingers rub over her pussy, gathering wetness from her centre and spreading it. She tugged at brown hair as her hips rocked forward, “oh fuck please” she breathed out, she couldn’t lose contact now. 

She could feel the smirk against her neck as the woman began to create circles over her clit and her hips jerked at the contact, a moan escaping from her lips. Fingers were tugging and playing with her nipples, whilst other fingers were circling her clit, a hot mouth dangerously exploring her neck and Clarke was beginning to lose control of her body. She let go of the woman’s hair as she bent forward slightly at the waist, pleasure taking over her as her moans began to increase. She was losing control, she could feel her clit becoming more sensitive as her body began to jerk, she knew was already close to finishing embarrassingly early but she couldn’t stop herself. She couldn’t even imagine asking her to stop, she couldn’t find the control to fight it. Her legs were beginning to shake and her thoughts were becoming incomprehensible as she felt herself climbing, climbing, climbing. 

Until she fell with a scream. 

She could feel fingers slowly continuing until they finally stopped, soft kisses being placed on her neck. She could feel her legs weakening and she was thankful for the arm that was wrapped around her waist, creating support. 

“I hope you're not too tired, I was planning on showing you what else I can do with my mouth” the brunette spoke and Clarke was surprised at the amount of wetness she felt already coming from her. 

If this was just a taster of what was to come, Clarke didn't know if she could last much longer. But she was never one to give up on a challenge. 

\\\\\

Octavia rattled her empty bowl and spoon in front of her face, “slave! I have dishes” 

“I swear, O if you call me that once more I'm going to throw the fucking dishes at you”

“Hey. You lost, it's only fair” 

“You won because I was busy with something else, or someone else” Clarke smiled at the memories of Friday night. She can still remember the ache in her legs the next morning, it had been a while since she had sex like that.

“Ah Miss No Name. I can't believe you two fucked all night and didn't even get each other's names” Octavia grabbed her bag from the chair and slung it over her shoulder.

“We were a little busy with other things, O. Plus isn't that how one night stands work?”

“Maybe in your world. Now get a move on, I don't wanna be late for class”

Monday had finally arrived, and Clarke and Octavia were officially about to start their first day at university. Both girls walked the short distance from their apartment to their university building, and promised to meet up for lunch before going their separate ways for classes.

Clarke had a little trouble finding her first class, but thankfully that's why both of the girls agreed to leave a little earlier than necessary so she still made it on time. Unfortunately there wasn't many seats left near the back so she opted to sit near the front. 

She began to unpack her notepad and pen, getting comfortable as possible in the old wooden chair with the desk too far forward to ever be comfortable. The class was loud was chatting, which is probably what distracted Clarke from witnessing the lecturer walk into the room. It wasn't until she heard rustling of a mic that she turned and caught a glimpse of the curly brown hair, those same intricate braids still in full view. Her heart began to race as she continued to eye the woman in front of the class, preparing herself.

“Hi everyone, I'm going to go ahead and assume that this is everyone first class?” She left enough time to look around as students nodded their head, Clarke tilted her head forward, hiding behind her hair. “In that case, I welcome you all to psychology. I'm Dr. Lexa Woods, and going to introduce you all to cognitive psychology. As this degree incorporates a mixture of cognitive, biological and behavioural for the next 3 years at least, you’ll be seeing a lot of me. Please do not hesitate to talk to me about any issues you may have or if you don't understand something during my lecturers. Apart from that, I hope you all enjoy and begin to love cognitive psychology as much as myself”

Lexa Woods, huh. So that was her name. Clarke had slept with Lexa Woods, one of her psychology lecturers. Her academic career was off to a great start.


	2. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for this to be a pretty short story, maybe like 10 chapters? Who knows but I definitely can't dedicate another series as long as the other one. 
> 
> Admittedly, most of my writing consists of smut because there is pretty much no good Clexa smut out there so here I am, trying to fit into the missing gaps lol.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Lexa was nervous. She had taught in front of a lecture room before, she had taken various different classes during her time as a PhD student before. But this was it, this was Lexa’s first real lecture, where Lexa was the main lecturer and not just a guest speaker. At the age of 24, Lexa was still relatively young and she had found that a lot of students didn't trust her to effectively teach them. Especially those that were branded “mature” students, not trusting that Lexa had enough knowledge in her young age. Nonetheless, those views weren't going to stop her on her career. Becoming a lecturer hadn't always been something she had wanted, but once starting university, the passion came over her.

Now, here she was, about to walk into her very own lecture class, a class of hundreds. And she was nervous.

Yet excited.

She walked unnoticed into the lecture hall, already most of the seats were full and a thrill of excitement ran through her. She walked over to the small desk in front of three large projector screens mounted to the wall and took the microphone that was left on the desk. She began to fiddle with it trying to attach it to her suit jacket, and could tell that this had brought some attention to her. When she was sure the microphone was attached, she quickly opened up the slideshow for today’s introductory lecture and turned to face the hundreds of waiting faces. 

Hi everyone, I'm going to go ahead and assume that this is everyone first class?” She took a quick glance around the room, all faces looking new and strange. She could already see some people falling asleep in the back, 9am’s weren't for everyone. But for the most part, mostly everyone look eager to begin. “In that case, I welcome you all to psychology. I'm Dr. Lexa Woods, and going to introduce you all to cognitive psychology. As this degree incorporates a mixture of cognitive, biological and behavioural for the next 3 years at least, you’ll be seeing a lot of me. Please do not hesitate to talk to me about any issues you may have or if you don't understand something during my lecturers. Apart from that, I hope you all enjoy and begin to love cognitive psychology as much as myself”.

She decided on keeping the first lecture simple, briefing everyone in on what they would be expected to cover over the first semester of lecture. The coursework they would be expected to hand in throughout the semester, and covering the specific books which they would be expected to refer to each week for following classes. Overall, the first lecture was nothing but an introduction and a welcome to the university. 

“I'm aware that today's lecture wasn't very informative in terms of cognitive psychology, but I didn't want to throw everyone in head first without information about the course. Don't let the coursework and exam intimidate you at this stage, I’m here to make sure each and every one of you will be prepared for it all. I've given you all my email, and my office hours, please don't hesitate to get in contact with me if you need any extra information. As for today, we're done. It was lovely meeting you all” Lexa dismissed the class.

As she was gathering up her notes, and detaching the microphone from her jacket, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She looked up from her notes and her breath caught in her throat, her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. Fuck. They locked eyes and Lexa knew the girl could see the panic in her eyes, she had slept with a student. She had just started her damn job and already she had fucked up. She swallowed hard and nodded her head slightly, flashing a very brief smile in case any other students were watching her. The girl smiled back quickly, a smile so small she would have missed it if she wasn't watching. 

She quickly grabbed the remaining of notes and turned, walking towards the exit at the other side of the room. Away from her mistake. 

How could she have been so stupid? She had been a student here at this same university herself, she knows that students would be at that club on Friday. Why did she go home with her? Admittedly, she wasn't exactly thinking about such things. All she was thinking about was the gorgeous blonde approaching her and blatantly coming onto her. All she wanted was to blow some steam for the last time before she started her job. And now she had slept with one of her students. Fucking fuck.

She made her way to her office, closing the door quickly behind her and threw herself down on her chair. What a fucking mess. She placed her head in her hands, her thoughts racing. She knew the girl was legal, at least that meant no real legal action could be taken against her. However, the university certainly wouldn't allow this. If word got out that Lexa had slept with any of her students, her job would most certainly be on the line. Or more like completely over. 

She had to make sure no one knew about this. She had to make sure this girl kept this to herself. 

But how? She didn't even know this girl’s name, and she couldn't risk her being out there, sharing this with everyone and anyone. Sleeping with a lecturer? That was definitely something to be bragged about, especially when she was a student herself. She had heard rumours about one of her own lecturers having an affair with a student. His reputation was forever branded after that, and he eventually left the university. No one knew whether is was his own choice or if the university had asked him to leave, but regardless, she couldn't risk this. She had to find this girl and set things straight. She had her whole career on the line.

Luckily, she already had a friend at the university. A fellow lecturer which she had the privilege of being taught by and worked alongside during her PhD: Anya Greene. She knew the lecturer had they first year psychology students in a mandatory lecture later in the afternoon. She would simply swing by, and listen in on the lecture which she had done many times before therefore Anya wouldn't have any suspicion. She would survey the room and find the girl, and devise a plan to get the girl on her own.

Easy enough. 

With a little sigh of relief, Lexa gathered herself and began preparations for her first seminar group of the day. 

\\\\\

After her first seminar of the day, she quickly headed straight back to her office, preparing some new materials before setting of to Anya’s lecture. 

She finished up with 25 minutes remaining of Anya’s lecture, hoping the women hadn't finished early as she had done. She knew introductory lectures didn't last very long. 

She made her way quickly through the hallways, avoiding bumping into the bustling students that were leaving lectures. She arrived at the lecture room Anya was currently occupying and opened the door to find that the woman was still very much in the midst of the lecture. Everyone quickly looked over at her at the noise of the door opening, Anya giving her a small smile before continuing on with her speech. Lexa knew that the girl had probably witnessed her walking into the room, and with that knowledge she carried herself a little straighter, lifting her chin and tensing her jaw.

She leaned back against the wall beside the door, listening intently to Anya as her eyes scanned the room. It didn't take long for her eyes to land on the girl, her blonde hair standing out in the sea of brunettes and reds and the obvious platinum blondes. Sitting relatively in the middle of the room, her notepad opened in front of her and her pen tapping against her mouth. She could see the nervous tensing of her jaw, the evident shake of her body as her legs jumped up and down.

Lexa continued to watch. The girl was beautiful, there was no denying that. Her hair was hanging freely over her shoulders, loose curls just like the night they had met. She could see the pout of her lips, her own lips twitched at the memory of how they felt against hers. She couldn't see the blue of her eyes from so far away but they flashed in her memory, the pupils blown with lust but blue specks still visible. The blonde was wearing a tank top that showed off her breasts generously and Lexa caught herself having a look, more memories flashing back of them in her hands, in her mouth, the moans that would escape from those lips as she did. 

Lexa shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She was here to put an end to this, to put her mind at rest and know that this girl would keep what happened between them, between them. She wasn’t here to get caught up in the blonde all over again, she was only a means to blow off some steam and have one last bad decision before she had to become more responsible, more respectable. 

She would not allow herself to be intoxicated by this girl again. 

She vaguely heard Anya dismiss the class, before the crowd of students began to collect their things and make their way to the exits. With the sudden rush of students, Lexa lost sight of the girl and had a small surge of panic, she really couldn’t afford to allow this girl to have any more time to tell people. She moved from the door, gazing around the heads of students looking for blonde. 

Students piled out of the room as Lexa watched, trying to catch sight of the girl again. Her panic begin to rise further when the room was nearly empty, how did she manage to pass by without Lexa noticing? She scanned the room again and found the blonde over by the desk, speaking to Anya. 

Her heart race increased. She wouldn’t tell Anya, right? Why would she? Surely this would be more something to brag about and not something to feel taken advantage of?

She swallowed the rising panic in her throat and made her way over to Anya and the girl, walking tall. She put on a fake smile as she reached then, “Anya, it’s nice to see you again”.

Both Anya and the blonde turned to look at her, and she could see the girl’s eyes rake over the length of her.

“Lexa, how’re you? If you give me just a moment to help Clarke here, I’ll be right with you” she smiled.

Clarke. Clarke Clarke Clarke. She smiled at the name, it suited her well. Different, original. She liked it. 

“Actually Anya, I was wondering if I could speak to Clarke myself regarding her question earlier” she turned to Clarke and watched as the girl gulped, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s.

“Of course, we should be finished here in a few moments”

Lexa nodded at Anya and left the two women to their discussion, waiting patiently by the door. She was watching their body language and trying to catch words that were shared, but nothing seemed to be giving anything serious away. She figured that Clarke was just asking some questions regarding the module. Phew. 

With a smile and a nod, Anya dismissed Clarke shortly afterwards and Lexa stood up from leaning against the door, watching as the blonde made her way over. She couldn’t help but be impressed by the attractiveness of the blonde, no matter how hard she tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, they managed to fight their way forward. Her jeans were hugging her hips tightly and the sway of them as she walked towards Lexa was hypnotising her. She couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away, losing herself in thoughts of how they were moving underneath her a few nights before. The way they jerked forward when she kissed the inside of her thigh, the shivering as she bit dow-

She was interrupted by the clearing of a throat, finding the blonde standing in front of her with an amused look on her face, “care to share those thoughts?”

Lexa straightened up taller, lifting her chin, “they were nothing important. I was wondering if we could have a talk about…” Lexa looked around her, guaranteeing no one would hear, “Friday night?”

Clarke nodded slightly, her eyes leaving Lexa’s stare, “uh sure, but I really have to run to make it to my next lecture. Maybe I can stop by your office?”

Lexa took a moment to think about her schedule, “I’m not free until after 5, could you stop by then?”

“Sure, no problem” Clarke began to walk off, and Lexa quickly caught up in order to say one last final thing. 

“Could you please not share this with anyone before we talk?”

Clarke’s face softened, Lexa’s panic was most probably evident on her face, “of course”

Lexa nodded her thanks and goodbye as the girl went on her way, Lexa stopping in the middle of the hallway to gather her thoughts. She didn’t know if she could trust Clarke yet, but there was something about the girl that made her think that she could. She had shown no signs or made any remarks that should worry Lexa. 

She just had to get through the next few hours before she would be able to speak to Clarke on her own, in a more private environment. She was sure that she could stop worrying, for now at least.

\\\\\

The remaining of the day's classes and tasks went rather slowly, as Lexa’s mind was distracted with thoughts of Clarke. She kept finding herself remembering the feel of Clarke’s skin against hers; Clarke’s lips against hers; Clarke’s legs tangled with hers the next morning.

She remembered waking up in the unfamiliar room, blonde hair in her mouth and face, legs and arms draped over her. The blonde was obviously deep in her sleep as Lexa was able to wriggle herself free and leave through the front door without even a groan from the sleeping girl. She had thought about the girl throughout the weekend, never really understanding why. There was no doubt that the girl was fantastic in bed, and she told herself that that was the only reason she kept finding flashes of blue eyes, pink lips smiling at her in her thoughts.

She made her way back to her office, busying herself with tidying up the mess of notes and various paperwork that had managed to already pile up on her first day. She was on the middle of paper clipping paperwork into organised piles when there was a knock on her office door. She took a quick glance at the clock and saw it was 5:14pm and her heart began to race as she thought about the girl behind the door. Why was her heart racing?

Smoothing down her shirt and trousers, Lexa made her way over and opened the door. The blonde hair was the first thing she noticed, it was always the first thing she noticed.

“Clarke, come in” she said professionally.

Clarke smiled at her and Lexa was confident that the smile she had been seeing in her thoughts for days now was the perfectly memorised. Clarke stood awkwardly in the middle of the relatively small office, “please take a seat” 

Lexa made her way over to her desk, taking her regular seat behind it and watched and Clarke debated with herself for a second on whether or not to take the offer. After a few seconds, she finally went with taking a seat, placing her hands awkwardly on her lap.

“There's no need to be subtle about this, so I’ll just say what needs to be said. What happened between us was a mistake. If I had known you were one of my students, it would have never happened. With that being said, it did and I would appreciate it if you would keep this between us.” 

Lexa watched as Clarke digested everything she had just said, “you think it was a mistake?”

“Of course I do. You're my student, Clarke.” Lexa didn't understand why Clarke was asking about that.

“And if I wasn't your student?”

Lexa tilted her head to the side, what was this girl getting at? “It doesn't matter, you are my student therefore it was a mistake” 

“It didn't feel like a mistake to me” 

“Of course not, I was a student myself, Clarke. I understand the appeal of sleeping with a lecturer but I assure it, it was a mistake” 

Clarke licked her bottom lip before her teeth sunk into it and Lexa momentarily found herself mesmerised by the movements. “And there's no appeal of sleeping with a student?”

Lexa shook her head. She could feel herself heating up under Clarke’s gaze, she could see the pupils taking over blue. 

“Then why are you looking at me like that? Do you look at all your students like that?” Clarke questioned.

“I'm not aware of what you're referring to, Clarke” Lexa found her voice.

Clarke sat forward in her chair, leaning forward and giving Lexa a perfect view of her cleavage. She fought the urge to look, not giving Clarke the advantage. 

“Yes you do, Lexa.” 

Lexa swallowed hard at the way her tongue rolled off Clarke’s tongue. It was becoming particularly difficult to keep her eyes on Clarke’s. Those eyes were challenging her, were tempting her but if she looked away, she knew her gaze would fall to forbidden areas.

“It's not allowed, Clarke.”

A wicked smile spread across Clarke’s face and Lexa knew she was in trouble. 

“Tell me it's not allowed, and I want it more. I want you more” 

“Clarke” she warned.

The blonde stood up and began to walk around the desk, her finger sliding across the edge of the desk as she did. Lexa couldn't take her eyes off the sway of Clarke’s hips once again, and she could feel the heat building in her centre. “tell me it doesn't excite you. That knowing you shouldn't doesn't make you want it more” 

Clarke came to a stop beside Lexa’s chair, leaning back against the desk, a wicked glint in her eye as she looked down at her.

“It doesn't” she answered as strongly as she could, trying to hide the effect the girl was having on her.

“I've seen you squeezing for thighs together, Lexa. I know it excites you as much as it does me.” 

“Clarke, I think you should leave now” she really needed to get this girl away from her. Her thoughts were beginning to cloud and she knew it wouldn't take much more for her to lose her restraint.

“I can't get you out of my mind” Clarke admitted.

Lexa looked up then, “what?”

“Friday night, I can't get it out of my head. I can't get how you made me feel out of my head” Clarke’s head tilted back and Lexa ached to kiss the exposed skin at her neck, “fuck” she heard the girl’s voice becoming husky around the word. She noticed the whites of her knuckles as Clarke gripped the edge of the desk, “I get wet every time” 

Lexa gulped. She started to stand without even thinking about it, her body taking on a mind of its own. She could see the smile on Clarke’s face as her head was still tilted towards the ceiling, eyes closed.

“I'm aching for it, Lexa. Ever since I saw you this morning, I can't get the image of your head between my legs out of my head” she finally turned her head towards Lexa, looking her in the eye “it's driving me crazy”. 

Lexa looked into those dark eyes, overcome with desire and watched a Clarke leaned into her, “I need you between my legs again, Lexa” she whispered. She felt the girl’s breath against her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. 

She was losing.

And when Clarke’s lips met hers, she knew she was a goner. She felt the blonde’s lips kissing her softly, hesitantly, waiting for Lexa’s approval. Which she quickly gave, her hands caught grip of Clarke’s waist, pushing her back against the desk against the desk. Clarke gasped against Lexa’s lips at the sudden aggression and quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck, a hand grabbing a fistful of brown hair, pulling Lexa’s closer. Lexa bit down on Clarke’s bottom lip, a little yelp of surprise coming from the blonde as Lexa took hold of her thighs and lifted her on top of the desk. Clarke smiled against her lips briefly before she opened her mouth to let Lexa in and her sense were invaded and how the blonde tasted. She gripped harder at Clarke’s hips, the girl’s shirt riding up at little and when her hand made contact with skin, Clarke moaned in her mouth.

“Doesn't feel so wrong now, does it?” The blonde whispered against her lips before she took a teasing nibble at her bottom lip. Not having the blonde’s tongue in her mouth worked wonders for Lexa’s brain to kick back into action, Clarke’s words reminding her what she was doing.

She pushed back from Clarke, both women breathing heavily and pupils blown. “I can't do this” she spoke quietly.

“If I remember correctly, you can do it pretty well” Clarke smirked, trying to pull Lexa back in by the shirt.

“No. I can't do this. You're my student, Clarke” 

“The student you just had your tongue down their throat. Don't start making rules now, not when we both want it” 

Lexa pulled Clarke’s hands off her shirt and stepped back out of the girl’d reach, “you should leave now, Clarke” 

The blonde looked at her, trying to read her face as Lexa done the best she could to remain stoic and assertive, “now” she demanded again.

The blonde jumped down off the desk, fixing her shirt and smoothing her hair. “You can't fight it forever” she warned before she turned and made her way out of the office.

Once the door was fully closed, Lexa fell down on her chair. So much for guaranteeing Clarke would keep her mouth shut. All she had to do was control herself and she failed at it.  
What was so special about this girl, and how was she so easily able to break down Lexa’s self restraint? She had to stay away from her. If she wanted this job to go as smoothly as she first planned, if she wanted to ensure her career in this university. She had to stay away from Clarke.

It should be easy, right?


	3. Resilient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long this has taken me to update. If i'm completely honest, this will probably be the case for most of this story. Writers block is hitting me hard, along with life and university commitments. However, i 100% plan on finishing this and i wont abandon it. 
> 
> Apologies as well for the grammer/spelling mistakes i'm sure there will be within the chapter. Proof reading just isn't something i'm willing to do.
> 
> But enough excuses from me. I hope you all enjoy the update!

It had been over a week since Clarke had last seen Lexa – on her own that is. 10 days to be precise. 10 days since she had kissed the lecturer in her office. Lexa had been successful in avoiding her thus far, managing to escape the room before Clarke could even reach her. Instead, telling the students she would be happy to answer any questions they had relating to any of the lecture material over email. 

Clarke wasn’t stupid, she knew she couldn’t just drop Lexa an email. “Oh hey, remember that kiss in your office? I’d love to try that again”. But frankly, this was becoming aggravating. She wasn’t used to being blown off, to being the one doing the chasing. 

Every effort she made to talk to Lexa was unsuccessful and it was becoming frustrating. So much so, it was affecting her mood. Or so, that’s what Octavia had kept making sure she knew about. 

“Seriously Clarke, if you don’t lighten the fuck up soon I’m going to throw a lamp at you” Octavia declared from their seat within the cafeteria. 

“Clever, O” Clarke responded sarcastically, glaring at her so-called best friend. 

“I’m tired of you being a moody bitch all the time. You practically nearly snapped that girl’s wrist when she reached for the last snickers just then. And I mean don’t get me wrong, I know you love your nuts but…” Octavia trailed off with the deadly glare Clarke sent her way, causing her to lift her hands in surrender, “wow okay, no nut jokes either? You’re real fun lately”

Clarke let out a sigh, letting her fork fall from her hand, “I’m sorry, O. I don’t know what’s up with me lately, really.”

Octavia looked at her in silence, her eyes searching Clarke’s face, Clarke’s eyes and the blonde quickly dropped eye contact. “Yeah sure, you don’t know”

Clarke wanted to tell Octavia what had happened between Lexa and her but the lecturer had specifically asked her not to share the information. And with the way Lexa was already giving her the cold shoulder, telling her friend about the situation would only lead to an even colder shoulder. She couldn’t risk that. Not when she was itching to talk to the brunette again. 

“Honestly, you should just go and get laid already. Might stop you being so damn moody all the time” Octavia muttered, going back to eating her lunch. 

“Did someone say they needed laid? Because I hear I’m great with my hands” both the girls looked up to see Echo wiggling her eyebrows at them. Echo who was supposed to be a one night stand of Octavia’s and now a somewhat part of their small group of newly found friends. “I’m sure O could back me up on that”

Octavia nudged against Echo’s shoulder as the girl sat beside her, across from Clarke, “wouldn’t bet on it. Wasn’t that memorable”

Echo clasped her hands over her heart in mock hurt, “you wound me, Blake. You cut me real deep”

“Plus it’s not me that needs laid, it’s miss moody pants over here” Octavia pointed her fork towards Clarke. 

“I do not need laid, thank you very much” Clarke protested. 

“We’re students, Clarke, we always need laid” Echo declared which caused Octavia to shout a round of ‘here here’s in agreement. 

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She did need laid, but not by anyone. Going out and having a drunken one night stand wouldn’t sustain her needs. Sleeping with a certain lecturer instead, now that is exactly what she needed. She needed to step up her game if she wanted that to happen again. 

\\\\\

Lexa was nearing the end of her second week of lecturing and although it had started off rocky, although she was convinced she was going to lose the job before she even truly started, all was going smoothly now. She had successfully avoided being alone with Clarke Griffin, knowing exactly what effects the blonde had on her whilst they were alone, in close proximity. What happened in her office was the perfect example of that and Lexa would do everything in her power not to allow that to happen again. 

Yet she couldn’t get the blonde out of her head. She didn’t understand why she would catch herself thinking about her, even dreaming about her on occasion. The girl was just another stupid one night stand, something to blow off some steam with the stress of the new job looming over her. So why and how had the blonde somehow managed to occupy her thoughts so often. Lexa didn’t even want to indulge herself in those questions, knowing it would only lead to thinking of the blonde more, and if anything what she needed was to somehow erase said blonde from her thoughts. 

It was Thursday afternoon and with the absence of one of the lecturers within the psychology department, Lexa had taken on an extra seminar class in order to ensure students wouldn’t miss out on any material. Checking her watch, she quickly grabbed the materials for said seminar and made her way to the class, skipping the elevators and opting for the stairs, knowing students would already be queuing up. 

After quickly conquering the 6 flights of stairs with a handful of folders, Lexa managed to reach the class before any of the students. With a sigh of relief, she set down the folders and quickly moved over to the windows and opened them, relishing in the cool air that quickly rushed through them. 

Students quickly began to file through the door not long after, not wasting any time in sitting down and taking out their notepads and pens. After she was sure most of the students had arrived, she set out the registration paper for all students to sign and proceeded to start the seminar class.

“As you may be aware, your regular tutor Harper is unfortunately unwell therefore I’ll be taking over this seminar group until further notice. I’m sure most of you have already met me or at least attended my lecturers on cognitive psychology but if not, my name is Lexa Woods. You’ll be able to find my email and office on your online space in case anyone has any questions for me or even just interested in some extra readings. As far as I’m aware, your last lecture for this module was on memory, am I correct?” Lexa looked around the room and saw a few students nod their head, “okay good. For today’s seminar, we’ll be doing a short memory test. But for this, I’m going to-“Lexa was interrupted for a moment when the door opened with a late-comer slipping into the room. On reflex, her head turned to welcome the student and her voice caught in her throat when she noticed the blonde hair. The blonde hair that was usually loose was now up in a messy bun, revealing the pale skin of her neck, accentuating that delicate jawline. Her mouth was dry.

“Sorry sorry, I got lost an-“ Clarke began to mumble as she rushed through the door, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Lexa standing in front of the small class. “Oh” slipped through her lips and Lexa’s heart began to race as those blue eyes found hers, definitely not helping with the saliva production. Why was her mouth so damn dry?

Regaining her thoughts, remembering where she was, Lexa quickly looked away from Clarke’s pinning gaze and looked back towards the class, “please join the rest of the class” she spoke through the dryness, looking anywhere but the blonde. Clearing her throat, she lifted her chin and composed herself, “as I was saying, today we will be partaking in some very simple memory tests. Firstly, I’m going to need to split the class in two. Right side will be group 1, and the left side will be group 2. You will both be given different sets of paper, one will have a list of words and the other will have a number of pictures. This is to test whether you are able to remember more when you are faced with words or pictures.”

Lexa proceeded to pass around the material needed for each group, and found herself locking eyes with the blonde again as she rounded her table. She didn’t know if it was deliberate, if anything she was convinced it was, she knew how Clarke worked but as she passed Clarke her paper, the blonde’s fingers brushed her own. The smile on Clarke’s face answered her own question: deliberate. 

Lexa went back to the front of the class, giving out instructions on how long everyone was allocated in order to remember objects. Once the class were distracted with their task, she risked a quick glance over at the blonde. Raking her eyes over the student, over the simple grey sweater that clung tightly to her body, the swell of breasts evident and difficult to look away. Over the lengths of legs that wore blue and ripped skinny jeans, when had such casual wear become so attractive? So… desirable? Her gaze lifted, taking the blonde in once more and finding those blue eyes staring back at her, that smirk that Lexa itched to wipe off her face once and for all aimed her way. Fuck.

“I think that’s over the 3 minutes…” Clarke smirked at her and Lexa really wanted to do something about that smirk. That cocky smirk. She hated it. She hated how much she liked it, more like. 

Lexa quickly blinked away and checked her watch. 4 minutes had passed. Great. “Yes, thank you for reminding me” she replied dryly, “if everyone could set their paper aside, where it is not eligible to look at. In a minute’s time, you will be given a minute to write down as many things as you can recall” 

\\\\\

Clarke was having too much fun. Finding Lexa here in her seminar class was a surprise but a surprise she gladly welcomed. She had already caught the always so professional and formal lecturer practically undressing her with those green eyes, had already had her stumbling over her words whenever she herself had asked a question, she truly was having too much fun. 

It also didn’t hurt that Clarke practically had a front row seat to the masterpiece that was Lexa Woods. She could see the muscle in Lexa’s jaw working overtime anytime the class was silent, participating in whatever boring memory task they were asked to do. No doubt having an internal battle with herself to keep her eyes off of Clarke, she had already caught her more than once sneaking peaks at frankly, inappropriate areas. Clarke had long ago given up on trying to remember whatever words or pictures she was asked to. Instead she focused on remembering the slope of Lexa’s nose, the pout of her lips, the high cheekbones, and the strong line of her jaw. She focused on remembering the subtle hint of strong thighs beneath slim fitting black pants, the strong squaring of shoulders underneath a loose white blouse, sharp collarbones exposed from undone buttons. She focused on remembering Lexa. 

With the clock nearing the end the seminar, Clarke knew she had to talk to Lexa. She was not going to allow this woman to slip away from her again and risk another 10 days of avoidance, of rejection. So when Lexa finally dismissed the class, when everyone – including Lexa – began to pack their things and made their way to the door, Clarke took her chance. She couldn’t just ignore a student’s request for help in such a small room.

“Lexa, could I ask you a few questions please?” Clarke quickly asked as she stood from her desk, loud enough for an almost retreating Lexa and the remaining students left to hear. 

The brunette was like a deer in the headlights. Frozen in place, panic quickly passing over her face and eyes scanning for an escape. But with a slump of shoulders and a deep sigh, Clarke knew that she’d succeeding in getting her conversation with Lexa, “of course” the lecturer spoke, setting folders back down on the desk.

Clarke smiled brightly, picking her bag from the floor and slinging it over her shoulder, waiting for the last few students to pass by and leave before making her way over to Lexa. A desk separating them once again, it all felt too familiar. A pang of excitement coursed through her at the memory. 

“What do you want, Clarke?” Lexa spoke, breaking through her daydream. 

“I told you, I have a few questions” 

“I’m assuming none of those questions are on your lecture material?”

“You’re assuming correctly” Clarke tilted her head as she smirked at the brunette, watching those piercing green eyes. Lexa let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration at the blonde. 

“What do you want, Clarke?” she repeated, her tone anything but patient. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Straight to the point.

“I’m not avoiding you, Clarke. I’m busy. I don’t have time to hang around and play your childish games after every lecture”. 

“Then can we meet? Somewhere that isn’t here. I want to talk to you. I want to talk about this properly”

Lexa looked up from her hands at that question, studying Clarke and hardening her gaze as she replied, “this? I don’t know what you’re referring to because there’s nothing to even discuss here, Miss Griffin” 

Clarke knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this, not whilst she was giving Lexa so much control over the conversation, so much control over herself. She took a step around the table, the déjà vu screaming in her head as the memory of Lexa’s office came to the front of her mind. “Lexa” she spoke softly, watching as the brunette swallowed hard, those green eyes watching her every move. “You know there’s something here” she gestured between them both, “and if we don’t discuss it, if we don’t acknowledge it, then it’ll drive us both crazy”

She could practically see Lexa’s brain working overtime as she thought over everything until she finally settled with a small nod, “what do you propose?”

“Tonight. There’s a bar called Tingle, meet me there around 9?”

“A bar? Is that really a good idea?”

“What’s wrong? Scared you won’t be able to keep your hands to yourself?” Clarke winked.

Lexa let out a groan of frustration, gathering the folders off the desk and turning towards the door, “I’ll see you tonight, Clarke” she simply stated as she walked away, leaving a very smug and giddy Clarke behind. 

\\\\\

“Wow wow wow, where are you going all dressed up and why wasn’t I invited?” Octavia asked as she ate yet another bowl of cereal, bumping into Clarke making her way out of the bathroom. 

“To meet a friend” Clarke spoke vaguely, trying to manoeuvre past Octavia in the narrow hallway, which was nothing less than unsuccessful as her best friend stepped from side to side to block her path. 

“What friend?” Octavia questioned.

“Just a friend I know from one of my classes, now can I go please?”

The brunette patted the spoon to her chin, mimicking a thinking pose, “nope, not buying it, Griffin. Who are you meeting?”

“A friend, I told you!” Clarke lied again. 

“You know it’s a sin to lie to your best friend? Like I’m pretty sure it’s the first commandment; thou shall not lieth to thy bestest friendth”. Clarke couldn’t even bring herself to reply, instead just aimed an eye roll in the direction of her seriously-reconsidering-it best friend. “You don’t want to be upsetting God more than you already have, Griffin. You’re already going to hell for all your sins. Who are you meeting?”

Clarke threw her hands up in frustration, “I can’t tell you, okay?! I said I wouldn’t tell anyone and that includes you, unfortunately. Now will you let me past so I can leave?” with another quick step to the side, Octavia blocked Clarke’s pathway again, shoving the spoon in the blonde’s face. 

“Nuh uh, you are not going anywhere till you spill it. You can’t drop that information on me then not tell me”

“O, really I can’t tell you. Please, just let me leave”

“Clarke. Clarkey Clarkey, how long have we been best friends now?”

“9 years”

Octavia reached out and placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder, “9 years Clarke, and now you’re keeping secrets from me? I can’t allow it. I’m sorry Clarke but this friendship is built on trust, and of course how great and fun I am, but mostly trust. And right now, Clarke, you’re not trusting me. Do you understand how that’s dangerous?” Octavia had somehow taken on some sort of Godfather sounding accent by now and Clarke couldn’t help but eye roll.

“What you going to do? Decapitate a horse and put its head in my bed if I don’t tell you?” she countered. 

“I do whatta gotta do” that damn accent continued. 

Clarke sighed through a laugh, she knew she wasn’t going to get away from this without giving her something, “okay, if I tell you who it is you have to let me leave and I promise to fill you in on the rest of the details later, deal?”

Octavia’s face quickly split into a shit-eating grin as she enthusiastically began to nod her head, “deal”

“I’m meeting one of my lecturers, she’s called Lexa and if I don’t leave now I’m going to be late and I really need to talk to her so if you don’t mind” she pushed past a now mouth gaping Octavia, grabbing her jacket from the improvised coat hanger and shrugged into it. 

“YOUR LECTURER? What the fuck do you have going on, Clarke!” Octavia raised her voice. 

“Nope. We had a deal. Later, O!” she called over her shoulder as she made her way out the apartment. 

“Clarke Griffin!” she heard being shouted from behind the close door, causing her to laugh. She really didn’t have the time to fill Octavia in on any of the details, she was already running late and leaving Lexa waiting any longer would be risking her leaving. She wouldn’t get this opportunity again. Plus, she was sure Octavia would have plenty of questions for her to answer by the time she returned home. She was not looking forward to that interrogation. 

\\\\\

Lexa sat in a booth close to the bar, patiently waiting for Clarke to join her as she nursed a beer. Mostly twirling the bottle and tearing the wrapper than actually drinking the thing, she was particularly nervous. She quickly agreed to this meeting for the sake of clearing the air, for the sake of telling Clarke once and for all that this couldn’t continue, won’t continue. It gave Lexa the ability to speak freely to the blonde without any worries of being overheard or worse, caught in a situation similar to the last time Clarke was inside her office. No, even if drinking around Clarke or simply being around the girl was risky, it was the only solution in order to put a stop to this, once and for all. 

Checking her watch, Clarke was already 15 minutes late. Honestly, this blonde was infuriating. Was she ever on time to anything? Lectures, seminars, and now this. If there was one thing Lexa had a pet peeve over, it was tardiness. How difficult could it be to arrive on time to meetings, meetings in which Clarke herself had set up? Infuriating.

Just as Lexa was about to leave, her patience quickly disappearing as it reached the 20 minute late mark, the blonde girl sighed loudly in front of the booth, catching Lexa’s attention. When she looked up, she found a panting, red faced Clarke, chest heaving as she took in deep breaths and Lexa’s gaze settled on the rise and fall of those breasts for longer than necessary. It didn’t help that Clarke was wearing such a low cut top, cleavage almost spilling out with each heavy breath. 

“I assume you’ll take those as my apology for being late” Clarke teased, glancing down at her own breasts and making Lexa blush with being caught staring. Again.

“Can we just get this over with?” Lexa responded blandly, averting her eyes to the booth across from her.

Clarke slipped into the booth across from her, pushing some wayward strands of hair away from her face. “You don't waste any time, do you?” 

“We’re here to discuss what happened between us, are we not?”

“Can I at least get a drink first, Miss Woods?” Clarke teased, using the more formal name to address Lexa, causing the brunette to roll her eyes. A simple nod of permission and Clarke slipped out of the booth. Lexa took advantage of the lack of distraction to recollect her thoughts. She was here to put a stop to this, not to continue to ogle Clarke like a damn teenage boy. Honestly, what was wrong with her? Get it together, Lexa. 

“So, where were we?” Clarke asked, slipping back into her seat and fixing Lexa with those captivating blue eyes as she used her tongue to guide the straw of her drink into her mouth. Keep it together, Lexa. 

“You have to stop this, Clarke. You have to stop trying to pursue me, trying to get me on my own” Lexa declared.

“You had no issue with agreeing to meet me here, on our own tonight” Clarke tilted her head quizzically to the side.

God, this girl was frustrating. “I had to make it clear to you, once and for all that whatever you think is going to happen between us, will not”. Clarke’s lips split into a grin before she took the straw between those pink lips and continued to eye Lexa in silence. Lexa wouldn't allow the blonde to have the satisfaction of causing her to be the first to break eye contact, not again. She could see the challenge in Clarke’s eyes, a blue glint that frustrated Lexa to no end. The blonde’s tongue slide out and slowly licked along her bottom lip, and Lexa itched to watch it more closely instead of vaguely in her field of vision.

“I think I remember you saying something very similar to that last week, before you had me pinned against your desk” 

“Last week was a mistake, an error of judgement. An error that won't happen again” 

Clarke leaned back fully in her seat, stretching her arms behind her head and letting out a long breath, “I don't understand you, Lexa”

“What is there to not understand?” 

Clarke pinned her with blue eyes, “there's something here, something that you can't keep fighting. I’ve seen you, Lexa, I’ve seen you watching me, I've seen you looking at me with that same look in your eyes I witnessed the first night we were together.” Clarke leaned forward on the table, arms crossed and leaning on forearms, “why are you so adamant on denying yourself what you want?”

\\\\\

Clarke watched as the gears in Lexa’s head continued to turn, no doubt trying to come up with yet another attempt at trying to persuade her that this was never going to happen again. She could practically see the inner battle between giving into her desires and doing what she considered was right. Don't get Clarke wrong, she completely understood why Lexa didn't want to continue this, it was risky. Lexa could lose her job, lose her reputation as a lecturer all together and practically nail her own career coffin shut if they were to get caught. But that's just it, how would they get caught? It was just sex. It wasn't like Clarke was asking her to take her out on dates and show her off to the world. 

Lexa let out an exasperated breath, catching Clarke’s attention. “You're my student, Clarke. Don't you understand how badly this could end for me? I- I just can't risk it”.

There it was, Lexa giving into that Angel on her shoulder. Clarke really wanted to shut that thing up. “Only if we get caught” she counter argued.

“Clarke” she could hear the pleading in Lexa’s voice, and in any other circumstance she wouldn't push it. But she couldn't let this go, not when she could see how close Lexa was to giving in; not when she knew just how badly her body craved Lexa’s. 

“Please, Lexa”, she reached across the table and placed her hand over Lexa’s as it gripped her beer. “I can't explain this, or even understand why I can't let this go. All I know is I haven't stopped craving you since our first night together and seeing you practically every day… I can't get you out of my head”.

Lexa stared at their joined hands, and when she finally looked up to meet her eyes, Clarke knew she had won. “You're resilient, you know that?”

Clarke smiled widely, “I just know what I want and I don't go down without a fight” 

“What is it you want, Clarke?” 

“I want you” Clarke’s voice lowered, a husky tone taking over as she fixed Lexa with a hunger in her eyes.

She watched as those bright eyes turned dark, black taking over green and her nerves came alive at the change. 

Suddenly, her hand was grabbed and she was being pulled out of the booth. A muttered “Fuck it” under Lexa’s breath as the brunette led her out and away from the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all probably hate Echo now but that part was written before the episode aired and i didn't care to change it. The beauty of an AU universe, where Echo isn't a traitorous bitch.


	4. Presumptuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was not going to be as... nice as it is but after the events of episode 7, I just didn't think I could be cruel enough to put you all through some more pain.  
> I'm curious as to know what everyone's thoughts on the episode are and if/why you're going to continue watching the show. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and as usual, please leave me your comments.

Strong hips currently had her pinned against the hallway hall, arms on either side of her head as Lexa’s forehead rested against her own. Both of their chests were rising and falling rapidly, each of them breathing in the others heavy breath. Blue eyes watching the eyelids of the brunette as they both took a moment to regain their breathing after a kiss that made Clarke’s whole body weak.

Clarke brushed her nose against Lexa’s tilting the girl’s lips back up to hers and kissing her softly, gently, just needing the contact again. Lexa’s lips responded quickly, lips caressing as the brunette’s hands lowered, sliding down each of Clarke’s arms then taking a firm hold of her hips. She pulled Clarke away from the wall, twisting their bodies in order to back Clarke towards the bedroom, towards the bed. Clarke allowed herself to be directed by Lexa and instead focusing on the feel of the lecturer’s lips on her own. Lips that still hadn't began to rush; lips that still caressed hers like if she pressed to hard, she would break her; lips that were currently making her heart flutter and butterflies erupt within her stomach. 

The back of her legs made contact with the bed just as she found herself being carefully lowered down by Lexa. The brunette’s own body following as she hovered above Clarke, the delicious press off her hips being the only connection between their bodies as Lexa’s arms held her weight.

Lowering herself onto her forearms, Clarke sighed into the kiss as she felt the weight of Lexa’s body against her own. The kiss being broken as the brunette began to leave a burning trail along her jawline and throat as her lips brushes the skin. Lips hovered over her pulse point and Clarke was positive that Lexa could feel the rapid pace of her heart underneath her lips. Normally, she would place blame on lust for making her heart beat so fast but with how gentle Lexa was treating her and how slow their previous kiss had just been, that was no longer an option. The pace of her heart was due to something else entirely and she hoped that Lexa wouldn't question it.

A wet, open-mouthed kiss against her pulse point brought Clarke out of her thoughts and the teeth that closely followed brought a moan from her lips. She felt Lexa suck on the skin and although she wasn’t one for sporting a hickey, she knew the brunette was going to leave a mark but couldn't care enough to stop her. Frankly, she wanted to be marked by Lexa. 

The pace began to change after Lexa had heard the moan escape from Clarke, a noise that Lexa felt all throughout her body and leaving a trail of desire. She pushed the hem of Clarke’s shirt up her body, indicating she wanted it off which the blonde quickly obliged. Once the shirt was discarded and thrown on the floor, Lexa’s lips began to descend lower until she was following the line of the blue lace bra cup along each of her breasts. A hand quickly slipping underneath her, Clarke arching her back to allow the brunette better access to expertly unhook her bra which quickly joined her shirt on the floor. And just as quickly, Lexa’s lips wrapped around a nipple and Clarke’s back arched off the bed once more, craving the contact.

“Jesus fuck, Lexa” she breathed out as the brunette’s expert mouth worked wonders on her nipples causing her already ruined panties to be soaked further. Clarke tangled her hands in brown curls, fingers massaging into scalp and causing a hum of approval from Lexa whose mouth was still wrapped around a nipple, causing vibrations to run through her. “Lexa, I need you”

Darkened green eyes looked up through lashes as Lexa’s bottom lip brushed the skin between her breasts, “I'm right here, Clarke” the brunette teased.

“Exactly. But I need you to be much lower” Clarke gently pushed Lexa’s head lower as a hint, a smile breaking out on Lexa’s face.

“Are you always this impatient?” Lexa asked as she began to leave wet kisses down Clarke’s body, only stopping when she reached her belly button.

“Only when hot lecturers are purposely trying to drive me crazy by taking their sweet ass time” 

Lexa’s tongue slipped out and licked across a belly button, tongue dipping in as she repeated the reaction a couple of times. “Is it working?” she asked as her mouth moved over to begin their assault on Clarke’s hip.

“Why don't you take my pants off and see for yourself” Clarke challenged, propping herself up on elbows to watch Lexa. 

“Mm” escaped Lexa’s lips before she grazed her teeth across hipbone, causing a shudder to roll through Clarke’s body. “Lift your hips” she ordered, as she sat back and began to unbutton and unzip the blonde’s jeans, pulling underwear down legs along with jeans, leaving Clarke naked on her bed. Taking a moment to appreciate the sight, Lexa couldn't hold back her thoughts, “you're beautiful, Clarke”

Clarke wasn't one for being shy, she had always oozed confidence even when she lay naked and exposed. But with Lexa looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite place as she laid naked underneath her, she felt vulnerable; shy. “Lexa” she spoke softly, unable to meet her eyes. 

She felt the bed move as Lexa’s weight left it and Clarke quickly looked forward, wondering what was wrong. But instead, she found Lexa beginning to undress as though she could sense Clarke’s vulnerability and began to expose herself. The blonde’s heart felt that all too familiar warmth when she was around Lexa, but she couldn't get into that right now. She couldn't think about what that meant. 

As soon as Lexa removed her last piece of clothing, she climbed back onto the bed and pressed the length of her body against Clarke’s. She kissed the blonde’s chin before capturing her lips and beginning to light that fire throughout Clarke’s body. It wasn't long until the blonde began to sigh into Lexa’s mouth, fingers digging into the skin of Lexa’s back to gain more contact. She craved the weight of Lexa’s body on top of hers. Her fingers dug into a spot near the brunette’s waist and suddenly she felt her bottom lip being bitten, eliciting a groan. And then she felt a thigh pushing apart her legs and bliss as said thigh pushed up and pressed against her thoroughly soaked core. Her hips responded immediately, jerking upward and continuing to move as she craved the friction against her clit. Lexa began to move her own hips, allowing her thigh to rock into Clarke as she lost herself in the sounds slipping from the blonde’s swollen lips. 

“Mm fuck Lexa, as good as this is, I need more” Clarke hummed as her desire built inside of her, she needed Lexa to touch her. She needed to feel Lexa’s fingers inside of her and she needed it now.

“What do you need?” Lexa challenged, wanting to hear Clarke’s desires as her nose brushed along the blonde’s jaw.

Clarke was about to respond when a sudden jerk of Lexa’s thigh caused her to whimper, the contact connecting exactly where she needed it. “I need you inside me. Please” she could feel the brunette’s smirk against her throat but as soon as she felt the hand trail down her side, she decided to keep any smart mouth comments to herself.

“I guess since you asked so nicely…” Lexa trailed off as she pulled her thigh away enough to slip a hand between Clarke’s legs. She knew the blonde was wet, she could feel it against her thigh as soon as she pressed herself against Clarke but when her fingers slipped through folds easily, a shudder rippling through Clarke, she realised the student was soaked. Her fingers circled Clarke’s opening, watching as the girl’s eyes fluttered close as the contact. Taking advantage of the view, she easily slipped a digit inside of Clarke and revelled in the breath that escaped from the blonde and the nails that dug into her shoulders. After a few slow movements, she easily added a second finger and smirked at the breathy moan that Clarke let out. Using her thigh, she began to rock her hips to help the thrusts of her fingers, Clarke wasting no time in following suit and matching each thrust with the own movement of hips. The both of them eased into a rhythm, Clarke becoming louder and louder with each moment that passed as the heat in her core began to build.

Lexa twisted her wrist in order to press the pad of her thumb against Clarke’s swollen clit, hips and back arching off the bed in response. “Fucking fuck Lexa” Clarke cried as her nails dug into tanned skin, no doubt breaking the skin as pain shot through Lexa’s back. But the pain on spurred her on more and with a few curls of her fingers, she could feel the muscles tightening around her fingers and if that wasn't indication enough of Clarke’s orgasm approaching, the volume of which the blonde was repeating her name gave it away. 

Leaning closer, Lexa kissed Clarke’s bottom lip, “let go” she instructed the girl and with a drawn out silent moan against her lips and the last back of hips, Clarke came. And as Clarke lay there, eyes closed, mouth lazily open and sweat lingering over her skin, Lexa was in awe. Clarke truly was beautiful. And if the dryness of Lexa’s mouth was any indication, she now knew she was in too deep with this girl.

\\\\\

Lexa woke to the buzzing of an alarm, rolling over in order to silence the damn annoyance. When she rolled back over, her arms slipped back into its previous position and squeezed the naked form closer against her body, revelling in the warmth and comfort in her half asleep daze.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she took in the scene in front of her. Clarke, naked in her bed, in her arms. Clarke, who was sound asleep and snoring lightly, Clarke who had stayed the night after countless orgasms. As if that wasn't bad enough news, the warmth that was spreading throughout Lexa’s chest as she took in the feeling of Clarke in her arms definitely done it. She rolled onto her back once more, taking a few deep breaths in order to gather her thoughts and more importantly her feelings. Clarke had spent the night, Lexa had the choice to send her away after they tired themselves out but she couldn’t, not when the blonde’s eyes were struggling to stay open and that sleepy smile that never seemed to leave her face as she lay beside Lexa. No, Lexa wanted the blonde to stay the night and the thought terrified her. 

Taking one last breath, she turned back towards blonde curls and began to softly shake her shoulder, “Clarke” she spoke softly. No response. “Clarke, time to wake up” she spoke a little louder, causing the blonde to stir for a moment, pressing her body further against Lexa’s front and the brunette’s heart tightened at the movement. But soon enough, the blonde had settled again. Dammit. “Clarke, come on. You’re impossible” she pulled at Clarke’s hip and rolled her onto her back, finally causing a groan to escape. 

“Shh. Sleeping” she protested quietly, her voice rough with sleep as her body reached out for the loss of heat Lexa’s body was providing her. 

Lexa let out a small laugh at Clarke’s demand, propping herself on her elbow in order to watch the blonde because frankly, she was breath taking. Golden curls carelessly covered the pillow behind her head, face full of vulnerability, lips still pouting from being woken up. “I have to get to work, and I’m going to assume you also have to get to class”.

A louder groan came from the student before she finally opened her eyes and Lexa’s breath caught at the baby blue that was suddenly staring at her, “hey” she smiled brightly.

“Hey to you too, now get up” Lexa demanded as she pulled herself out from under the sheets, looking around the floor to find her underwear but with no luck and unable to pull the sheets off of Clarke, she had to expose herself. Standing, she could feel the blonde’s eyes following her and drinking her in and as she looked over her shoulder, she caught the smirk aimed at her. “You always such a perv in the morning?”

“Only when there’s something worthwhile to perv on and I must say Miss Woods, your ass is more than worthy” she wiggled her eyebrows and propped herself up on her elbow as she continued to openly ogle Lexa’s body.

“I'm showering. You best be up and ready by the time I'm done. And no, you can't join me” Lexa quickly closed the door behind her, but not before she heard the over-exaggerated sigh of Clarke. She caught herself smiling at the noise, and quickly shook herself out of it. She wasn't ready to go down that road hurt yet.

\\\\\

As Lexa showered, Clarke rested back on the bed and smiled brightly; she was laying in Lexa’s bed after a night of bliss, how could she not be ecstatic? She rolled over onto her stomach and took a shameful inhale of Lexa’s pillow, indulging herself in the smell of the brunette. 

She stayed like that for a few moments, face buried in the pillow with a lazy smile on her face, unexpectedly falling back into a sleep with ease. It wasn't until she heard a faint laugh and Lexa speaking “you have got to be kidding me” that she realised what she had done. Rolling over onto her back, she shrugged her shoulders slightly, “you’ll learn to not leave me alone in a warm bed if expect me to get up”

Lexa was standing with her wet hair pushed over one shoulder, face flushed slightly from the warmth of her shower. A light grey button up clung to her damp skin, only half tucked into her slim fitting black pants and only half buttoned up. “That's very presumptuous of you” she quirked an eyebrow.

Clarke was still drinking in the beauty that was Lexa Woods, her mind going to inappropriate places as her eyes scanned the expose skin around her collarbone. “That was very what of me?” She asked without looking away from the patch of skin.

Instead of answering, Lexa allowed the girl to continue looking. If anything, the distracted stare of the girl was amusing her. But after a few moments, she cleared her throat, watching the embarrassed expression cross Clarke’s face as she realised what she was doing. “I said it was very presumptuous of you” 

“Oh! Oh right yeah. Shouldn't I be presumptuous?” They hadn't really discussed anything about what happened last night but Clarke was holding onto hope that Lexa wouldn't build her walls back up and try to keep Clarke away. There was something between them, something that couldn't be buried and forgotten about. And the way Lexa touched her last night, the gentleness she exhibited with her, she hoped that Lexa understood that too. She couldn't fake that, right? 

“Get dressed, Clarke. I have to leave for work. I can drive you home” Lexa avoided the question, throwing Clarke’s clothes onto the bed for her. Clarke’s stomach sank at the possibility that this was it, this was Lexa moving away from her again.

She sat up on the bed, pulling the sheets with her as she manoeuvred putting her bra back on without exposing herself. “Aren't we going to talk about this?” She continued to get dressed under the sheets, not comfortable with exposing herself to Lexa when she was already worried about the brunette’s reply.

Lexa had her back to Clarke, and she saw the slump of her shoulders as she let out a breathe. “We’ll talk. Just, can we please not do it right now?” 

Clarke slipped out of the bed in order to pull the jeans on and buttoning them before she replied, “sure, we can wait”. 

Lexa could hear the disappointment in Clarke’s tone and her heart twisted uncomfortably at the idea of the girl hurt so she turned to face her. Clarke truly was beautiful, all blonde hair and blue eyes, all curves and softness, she’d be lying to herself if she said it wasn't a sight she could get used to every morning. “I promise we’ll talk, okay? I just don't want to be late. I've already done enough, you know?” 

“And by enough you mean sleeping with a student, right?” Clarke’s tone was defensive.

Lexa let out a sigh, she hadn't meant to hurt Clarke further. She softened her gaze and took a step towards the blonde, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. I don't regret last night”. She saw the blonde's face light up with promise at that confession and hated that she had to continue, “but that doesn't mean what we did was okay. You know this situation isn't easy. So yes, we’ll talk about this”.

Clarke nodded her head slightly, she understand that what Lexa was doing with her was putting her job in jeopardy so she couldn't fault Lexa for being skeptical. She just hoped that she didn't close Clarke out again, she didn't know if she could push back through those walls. “Okay, later then. We should get going”.

Clarke walked past her, heading for the door and Lexa sighed before grabbing her jacket, coat and bag and following close behind. The car journey was silent mostly apart from Clarke giving directions to her apartment and as she pulled up outside of said apartment, she turned towards the blonde. “Take my number” 

The blonde was reaching for the handle before she abruptly turned to face Lexa, “what?” 

“My number. It's safer, for us to communicate. If we want to talk later, it’ll be easier for us to organise where to meet” 

Clarke fought against the smile that tried to break out on her face at the idea of having Lexa’s phone number, let alone the fact that it was the brunette that initiated it. “Uh sure, good thinking”, she dug around in her pocket and pulled out her phone, handing it over to Lexa. She watched as she typed her number into the phone, and handed it back.

“I figured I'd leave the name to you” Lexa smiled, and Clarke looked down to see the contact name still blank and smiled back at the brunette. 

“Thanks for the drive home, Lexa. Talk to you later?” She said as she opened the car door.

“Talk to you later, Clarke” the brunette smiled softly before Clarke closed the door behind her and the brunette drove off. The blonde watched the car drive away and as soon as it was out of sight, she looked down at her phone. Drumming her fingers on the back of it, she finally typed in the contact name, opting for something simple: Lex :) 

She quickly typed out a quick text, just to allow Lexa to save her own number in her phone too before she headed back inside for the onslaught that was Octavia.

\\\\\ 

Lexa pulled up in the school parking lot, resting back against the seat and blowing out a slow breath as she came to terms with what had happened. She had slept with Clarke, again and although she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help herself. There was something about Clarke, something she couldn't quite put her finger on yet nor did she think she wanted to. All she knew was that she couldn't stay away from the girl, not anymore and frankly, she wasn't sure she even wanted to fight it anymore.

She reached into her jacket pocket and quickly checked her phone, seeing the text.

Unknown number: Thanks again for the drive home. I look forward to our talk. C 

Lexa smiled at the text, wasting no time on adding the number to her contacts list before throwing it back in her jacket and heading into work: Clarke :)


	5. Author's Note

Ok, here is it. I know I've said I planned on continuing this story but if that was to happen, I don't see it happening any time soon. And by that I mean any time in the next few months or more. I have lost all interest in continuing this and frankly have complete writers block once I sit down and even try to continue this. 

With that being said, I can't tell if I shall ever get motivation for this again in the future so I guess it could be continued. But for now, as far as I'm concerned, this is the end for this fic. I'm sorry for those that were interested in anything further and to those that I told I would update as soon as exams etc were over.


End file.
